1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polyurethane product, and more particularly to a door made of polyurethane and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyurethane foam has been applied in inner doors' production; whereas, most of polyurethane foams are used as filling materials in composite doors.
A typical door made of polyurethane includes a matrix. The matrix is obtained by pressing a polyurethane material to a door shape; a wood texture is disposed on the matrix surface and integrated with the matrix. Furthermore, a coating is spread over the matrix surface for protection. Because the above technical scheme is adopted, the wood texture is stamped on the matrix surface when the polyurethane material is pressed to a door shape, thus the surface of the polyurethane door seems like natural wood due to the wood texture on the surface. Thereafter, the matrix surface is coated with a protecting coating, thereby preventing the wood texture from fading away.
However, the polyurethane door is apt to warp and fissure; moreover, it has a low size consistency.